The Battle for Phineas
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: I got no better ideas for the title. It's an alternate scene to Across the Second Dimension. Perry is still facing Platyborg when Alternate Doofenshmirtz takes the shot...nuff said. One-shot! Rated T to be safe.


**Hey peeps. I was watching Across the Second Dimension, and this came in my head. I do not own Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension. Please Review thanks! **

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I watched as Alternate Doofenshmirtz tried to hit me. He threw a bunch of stuff at me, but I was too quick. That's when he grabbed a lamp and swung it at me. Luckily I was quick enough to dodge that too. I barely dodged a few attacks. In fact, he had me scooting on my rear as I backed up against a dish. Suddenly my back was against it, and he attempted to hit me again. Luckily I jumped, and he hit the machine making it malfunction. I ran to cover and watched as he pounded his fist on the machine. I then looked up to see all the normbots were malfunctioning.

"Oh, so that dish must be what's controlling the robots. Maybe I don't need to close the portal if I can just take out that-" I thought out loud, and I saw my baseball launcher from when Platyborg threw me and Perry…and it was close enough for me to run and grab it, "Oh yeah!"

I ran to the device, but just as I was about to grab it, a long grey glove grabbed it and I heard a heavy German accent. I stopped dead in my tracks with my hand frozen at where I was about to grab the baseball launcher. I looked up in horror as the grey glove belonged to someone who should NOT be in possession of my baseball launcher…

"Oh no ya don't," Alternate Doofenshmirtz said, "Now the baseball is on the other foot, or glove or however that goes"

While he babbled, I attempted to back away quietly. If I can get far enough, I can get some cover, but of course he caught me.

"Hey, hey where're you going?" he said and started advancing toward me holding my own weapon against me as I backed up in fear, "You know all that's gonna happen from you guys coming up here is I'm gonna have a brand new platyborg…and maybe even a **boyborg**."

_I'm toast_

* * *

**Perry's POV**

That darn Platyborg! He's way too strong! I hope Phineas is doing better than I am. Just then, Platyborg punched me into a cabinet with sporting equipment. I grabbed some football gear and head butted Platyborg. He punched my helmet and flapped his hand moments later.

"_Ow," _he said.

"_Yeah, it hurts I know. Now I've got armor too!" _I smirked.

I kept fighting him and found he was really tough. I wonder how Phineas is doing with Alternate Doofenshmirtz. My question was answered as I heard a loud whoosh and a cry in pain. I twirled around to see Phineas falling over…any signs of consciousness gone…

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

I was sitting on one of the mechanical bulls fighting off more normbots. I couldn't help but stare up at the building that we crashed into starting this whole mess today. I know something's going on, and they need my help…especially Phineas. I know I'm more vulnerable as I stare up at the building. Suddenly Isabella came up to me.

"Ferb! We'll handle it down here!" Isabella shouted and fired her baseball launcher destroying another normbot, "Go help Phineas!"

As quickly as I heard it, I jumped off the bull, grabbed two plungers and ran to the other platypult at the impound. I set the machine so it would send me flying, and it did. I hit the purple building a little harshly, but the plungers kept me from falling. I proceeded to climb to the top.

_I'm coming bro. Hang tight._

* * *

**Perry's POV**

My owner hit the floor of my nemesis' penthouse harshly. His spiky red hair bounced a bit. I could see a bruise on his forehead. I looked at Alternate Doofenshmirtz who was cackling maniacally at my unconscious owner. He was holding Phineas' baseball launcher. I then saw that next to Phineas was the baseball with the antennae and I put two and two together. Alternate Doofenshmirtz hit Phineas with his own baseball launcher. I was so fazed by the scene that I didn't notice Platyborg come behind me and punch me forward. I landed on my stomach right next to the red head. I reached for him in a pleading way.

"That's right first dimension Perry the Platypus, your little thorn in my side couldn't defeat me and now you've both sealed your fate as my new platyborg…and he'll be my boyborg. He'll be so advanced that nobody will stop him. And the best part is that you won't even remember who you used to be. Imagine it Perry the Platypus, your sweet little hero suddenly destroying everything he once held dear to him and not even realizing it," Alternate Doofenshmirtz taunted.

No…I can't let that happen to Phineas. I gotta fight for him. I got up and stood protectively over Phineas. He wasn't getting his hands on my owner. Suddenly Platyborg grabbed me and Alternate Doofenshmirtz grabbed the collar of Phineas' shirt. I wish he'd wake up. He'd know how to escape his grasp. If I knew Phineas, despite his kind behavior, he knows how to fight for himself or even bite someone to escape bad guys' escape…but he seemed so out of it that he'd almost be a doll. Just then I heard something that relieved and worried me…

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

I looked to see Ferb standing near the edge of the building holding two plungers and striking a heroic pose…he looked PISSED, and who can blame him for someone picking on his little (by a couple months) brother? Alternate Doofenshmirtz seemed a bit surprised at Ferb's sudden appearance. I saw my chance and jumped up kicking Platyborg back. Ferb saw this as opportunity to rescue his brother. He ran toward Alternate Doofenshmirtz, but he saw this coming, for he just held Phineas with one arm and punched Ferb pushing him back with the other. Alternate Doofenshmirtz then attempted to get to the portal with Phineas in grasp. I can't let him get away with my boy…well one of my boys. I jumped onto him and pinned him down, but Phineas flew out of his arms and onto the ground. Ferb went for him, but Platyborg punched him back. It was hard protecting both. One can't fight right now and the other can't take on Platyborg while I rescue Phineas. Alternate Doofenshmirtz would just face Ferb like he did to Phineas too. I looked for a way out of this, and that's when I saw it! There was an electricity box over there. If I could kick Platyborg enough for him to knock into that, he'll be electrocuted. I'd have to be quick so Doof doesn't get away with Phineas. I quickly jumped off Alternate Doofenshmirtz and kicked Platyborg, and just like I planned, he fell into the electric box. Ferb went for Phineas, but Alt. Doof just grabbed his legs and tripped him.

"Oh NO ya don't kid!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz sneered at him, "You're not getting him so easily. In fact, you're gonna join him and become a boyborg too!"

_I gotta hurry if I'm gonna save my boys_

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Me a boyborg? OVER MY DEAD BODY! I kicked Alternate Doofenshmirtz in the jaw and grabbed Phineas and ran, but he was too quick for me again and tripped me. I watched as Phineas flew out of my arms and near the edge. It was now a competition. Who could get to Phineas first? Perry was trying to help, but Alt. Doof had him too. I grabbed him and again ran, but when Alt. Doof tripped me once again, Phineas flew higher out of my arms than before…and over the edge of the building…

* * *

**Perry's POV**

I watched in horror as Phineas flew out of Ferb's arm and off the building. I ran to the edge to see him falling. I frantically jumped and went for him. He fell fast, but I caught up to him. I wish he would wake up. I grabbed him by his arm and deployed my spare parachute. Hey, a good agent comes prepared. I pulled a string that would cause us to rise up back to the top of the building. I landed and gently placed Phineas down so that his head was against one of the cushions, the one I didn't pee on…where'd that go anyway? I looked around…no sign of Alternate Doofenshmirtz…Ferb approached us as I attempted to wake Phineas up. I looked at the direction Ferb came from, and it seemed he destroyed the dish controlling the robots. It was raining normbots. We took cover, and we knelt next to the child prodigy and waited for him to wake up. The bruise on his forehead indicated that he was hit pretty hard with the baseball. That thing gets some pretty good damage even from a distance. I don't wanna think of how much it caused up close. Just then the ground was shaking. Suddenly a giant robot came out of the floor…uh oh.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Alternate Doofenshmirtz rose up in a giant robot. I looked around for him, but didn't see him in the head. Then I looked, and I saw him in the sleeve of the robot. Wow, he punned. Whatever. I looked at my brother and he still looked unconscious. I had to protect him at all costs. I stood in front of him protectively as Alt. Doof babbled more. From the corner of my eye…I saw Phineas stir…

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I flickered my eyes open and I saw Alternate Doofenshmirtz was in a giant robot. Perry and Ferb were right in front of me. I looked at the villain and he babbled and punned…huh, not the best thing to wake up to. Just then, the arm of the giant robot advanced toward the three of us…if I wasn't dead yet, I was going to be now…but I couldn't let that happen to Ferb and Perry too…I jumped up and pushed them out of the way as the giant fist approached. I only had time to hear Ferb's cry before I felt searing pain and my world went dark again.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

I watched as the robot fist came toward us. Then I felt something. A tiny hand…Phineas' hand pushed me and Perry out of the way. I hit the floor and watched as the fist crushed my brother…

"PHINEAS!" I cried out.

Alternate Doofenshmirtz smirked as he lifted the giant fist…Phineas laid there. I felt a rush build up in me as I started shaking. I ran to Alternate Doofenshmirtz and I punched him. Then he grabbed me and threw me next to Phineas. I leaned on Phineas knowing he'd take damage again too and I felt a tear well up in me. At least I die with Phineas…He just about brought the fist on me too when I heard a voice.

"Hey!"

I opened my eyes to see Dr. D standing there. He took out a weird train and gave it to Alternate Doofenshmirtz. The next part weirded me OUT! Alternate Doofenshmirtz hugged the train and acted like it was his best friend. Then he looked over at me holding Phineas. He approached me, and he picked me up. I wasn't done with him yet. I kicked him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey! Look I'm sorry!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"SORRY?! SORRY DOESN'T BRING MY BROTHER BACK NOW DOES IT!?" I yelled.

"No, but…I could make him a boyborg! I could save him but he'd be a cyborg!" he pleaded.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A CYBORG BROTHER! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" I yelled and continued to punch him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize how much of a dummkoff I've been throughout the years! I'll clean up all the normbots! Just please stop hurting me! I can save him possibly!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE A CYBORG! HE WAS AN INNOCENT LITTLE BOY AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

I saw Dr. D approach Phineas' body. He held him in his arms and examined him. I then heard a voice behind me.

"We'll take him from here soldier," Alternate Candace said, "go see your brother."

Alternate Candace took Alt. Doof into custody and he took out the self-destruct button. All the lifeless normbots disappeared to oblivion. I ran to my brother. Dr. D held him in his lap and I knelt next to him. Perry was on the other side. Now that was up close, I could see bruises and cuts all over him. With his shortness and smallness, there's no way he could have survived it. I noticed Dr. D hand him to me.

"Phineas, please wake up…I thought Phineas and Ferb could do the impossible! Please Phineas!" I cried out, "I thought we could to the impossible Phineas! We're supposed to be able to do the impossible! PHINEAS!"

Tears welled up in mine and Perry's eyes. I even saw Dr. D well up in tears a bit. Tears fell freely from my eyes and onto my brother. Silence fell upon the four of us (Phineas, Perry, Dr. D and me) as I cried…I don't cry often…I wasn't quick enough. I could have grabbed him. I could have stopped him from coming up here. I could have stopped him from disowning Perry earlier. I could stopped all of this! I could have told Phineas that Perry was acting strange! Stupid, oblivious, small, short hero! One more tear dropped onto my brother and I closed my eyes. Why couldn't it have been me? Then I was startled.

"That's…what I thought…too."

I looked down to see Phineas slightly opening his eyes. My eyes widened.

"Phineas? PHINEAS!" I cried out and we hugged.

"Hey, glad you're alright kid," Dr. D said and ruffled my brother's hair.

"Thanks Dr. D," Phineas said getting up but wincing, "it takes a little more than a giant fist and a baseball to the hand to take out Phineas Flynn."

"Phineas!" Alt. Phineas cried out, "We did it! Doofenshmirtz is in prison! Thanks for everything you guys."

"No…" Phineas said but winced, "problem."

Just then Platyborg got up, but he looked different. He looked like the way our Perry acts. How the heck did that happen?

"Hey look, it's our Perry! Perry! It looks like the evil was fried right out of him," Alt. Phineas said.

Hey that works for me. Candace approached and we all talked to our second dimension doubles and they left. Phineas was already feeling a lot better. I could tell. Dang cartoon physics made him look as though he never got hit in the first place!

"Man this has been the greatest day ever. Imagine how much fun we could have now that we know you're a secret agent!" Phineas said.

"Yes, yes the next fifteen minutes will be a real hoot," a deep voiced guys said.

**-the same ending from that point on-**


End file.
